phone call from Razor
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon and Emily broke up in LA leaving Emily Heartbroken but an upsetting phone call from Razor changes everything
1. Chapter 1

Emily got the call at 12:15 A.M. Her phone buzzed and the screen lit up, "Razor." What did he want? Ever since that afternoon she had been completely and utterly miserable. She had been so close to making up with Damon. SO close. But she had shut him out and then he hadn't let her in. No wonder! Who did she think she was expecting him to wait around for her. And even now it still broke her heart to remember "Those 12 months were the hardest thing I've ever done I need to focus on my album and you need to focus on gymnastic ." The anguish in his voice as he said it. She'd been curled up in a ball sobbing on her hotel bed ever since she'd gotten back. She couldn't wait till she could just leave on her six o'clock flight tomorrow morning back to Boulder. She'd never look back, not now; it was too late for that now. She didn't pick up the phone. Razor left a message.

"Hey Emily, this is Razor, I'm calling because Damon got hit by a car this afternoon and it doesn't look good. He's been asking for you," by this time she had picked up the phone with trembling fingers and answered the call. "Razor !?" "Emily?" "Yes Razor it's Emily , I'm on my way right now I think what hospital?" "Franklin ." "Okay I'm coming." She tried her best to punch the address into her phone, even with her shaking fingers but it wasn't easy. Finally she managed it though. "Razor , what happened? How bad is it?"' She was running out the hotel lobby and to her rental car. "A lot of broken bones but they're most worried about a broken rib that punctured his lung." "Oh dear God," she breathed as she started the car. "He's been in and out of conciseness ever since I got here which is about an hour." "Okay I've gotta drive now, I'll be there as soon as I can!" "Okay, see you soon Emily." "Bye." Razor sounded demoralized. Emily was shaking and her face had blanched white and though she felt like crying she couldn't, this was too shocking to be real. The bright streets passed by in a blur. Everything felt surreal, bizarre in some waking nightmare . Almost out of body in a way. She pulled up in front of the pristine, well lit, white and red building and felt like her heart was pounding into her throat. She swallowed it and walked up to the automatic glass door. She looked around, dazed. "Miss can I help you?" Desk Receptionist Walk Over. There. "Um yes, I think so I'm looking for a Damon Young?" "Oh yes, he was admitted three hours ago. He's on ICU, that's floor five. Room 539."

"5,539. 5,539. 5,539…" she mumbled as she walked distractedly towards an elevator. She pressed the button for floor 5 and her stomach lurched as the elevator took off. Oh dear God let him live. "Please don't take him from me…" she whispered. The janitor she hadn't even known was there gave her an odd look. She smiled and felt that she probably looked like the joker. She left the elevator and scanned the long, ominous hall. 545, she'd gone too far. She reluctantly took six steps back down the hall and stood in front of the white door with three black numbers on it, 539. And suddenly she didn't want to see what was on the other side, she wasn't prepared to handle all this pain and suffering. She didn't want to know what broken bones and shattered ribs looked like. She stared at the silver door handle and swallowed there was no saliva left in her mouth. A clock was ticking nearby and it sounded like cannons in her ears, Boom, boom, boom, boom boom… louder than her racing heart. Then she thought of him, in pain, suffering, asking for her, desperately wanting to see her…she knocked. Razor was there instantly. "Hi." "Hey, how is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Though she didn't need to ask, one look told her everything. There was a dressing on his left temple, his left arm/hand and leg were casted, there was an IV in his right wrist, and EKG stickers on his chest. A long abrasion ran down his hairline held together by rows of evil looking black stitches. There was a tube going into his side that had what looked like blood in it. His side was covered in black and blue and red bruises. She winced just thinking about it, broken ribs. "They're draining the blood from his lung," Razor said, noticing her repugnance. She nodded her head and sank into a chair. Razor sighed heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Emily I can't take this anymore seeing my best friend injured , the beeping of the machines, the ticking of the clock…I'm taking ten." She nodded her head. "Okay," it came out in a whisper. The thought of being alone with him terrified her. What if something happened, what would she do? To calm herself she took his hand and stroked small circles across the back of it. The words of a song she'd heard on the radio a few days ago came to mind which was stand by you . She softly sang out the words and fought tears as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Could he ever forgive her? Damon opened his eyes. White ceiling awful bright light, singing? He moved his head and even that tiny action sent pain rippling through him like lighting. He groaned then looked to his right. Emily? This must be heaven, he had to be dead. But why would it hurt so much in heaven? It was hell that was it, after all he knew he'd done some awful things and Emily might vanish. "Damon?" Her voice rang like a bell. It was full of hope and…anxiety? Why was he in so much pain? What was going on? Getting hit by a car when he was walking because he could not sleep . His brain supplied the missing piece of the puzzle. "Emily?" He choked on the syllables. He'd forgotten how much it hurt to _breathe._


	3. Chapter 3

Then she smiled. "Hey you." "Oh Emily." He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. She was holding his hand. But his tranquility was ruined. He had hurt her, she was angry with him. "Emily can you ever forgive me?" He opened his eyes wide in fear and expectation. Instead of answering she put her small hand on his cheek and stared back into his eyes. "No Damon," his heart hit the floor and he dropped his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?

" He jerked his head back up. "What are you talking about you didn't do anything wrong!" "I was cruel to you, I made you wait while I was focusing on gymnastics . Damon, you're _not_ a monster." She slid her hand into his hair and moved her fingernails against his scalp. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "Whatever you say, mustang ." She smiled, pleased with herself for making him agree with her. "Good!" Suddenly he was seized by the desire to taste her lips again and he guided her to himself. He took her head gently in his hand and moved it up till her face was just inches away from his. "Kiss and make up?" he asked. "Deal." she whispered. They did. Razor stood in the doorway smiling happy to see his friends making up he knew they were soul mates.


End file.
